True Feelings
by luvinthebooks
Summary: Takes place two weeks after the triple win. Troy wondering if he should tell Gabriella his true feelings, and Vice Versa. Troyella, please R
1. Emails and Instant Messaging

Just Friends?

A/N, please read: Hi this is my first story at FanFic. I do NOT own the characters.

Settings; Two weeks after the triple win and Troy is seriously thinking about asking Gabriella out. Please R & R!

Chapter 1: E-mails and Instant Messaging

_Ping!_ Gabriella looked up from her homework, wondering who would IM her at 10:30 Monday night. She got up and walked over to her computer.

**bballboy14:** U awake?

**2HOT4WORDS:** sadly

Troy smiled at her response. He totally agreed with her screen name, but would never tell anyone.

**2HOT4WORDS: **Hello?

**Bballboy14: Hey**

Gabriella's stomach flipped when the _ping!_ Told her he was there.

**2HOT4WORDS:** Y R U up?

**Bballboy14:** Just got back from bb practice, U?

**2HOT4WORDS:** Homework

**2HOT4WORDS: **Oops! G2G! Bye

Troy started to type 'bye,' but **2HOT4WORDS** had already signed off.

_'Why can't I actually talk to him?'_ Gabriella thought, she answered her own question. _'Because you might let it slip you like him. Duh!' _She collapsed on her bed. Thoughts flooded in. _'He's sooo cute! Especially his BLUE EYES! Why can't I ask him out?' He only likes you as a friend, remember!' 'Life sucks!' 'I can't wait much longer!' 'He doesn't like you! Face it!' 'But…' 'Drop it!' 'Don't make it seems like he likes you, less heart break.' 'I repeat, life sucks!' _After much consideration, she decided to send him an e-mail.

"Why won't she talk to me," Troy asked out loud. Then he sighed, he had never had girl troubles before Gabriella. Girls had just fallen into his arms. _'Told you she doesn't like you.' _The 'voice inside' mocked. _'Shut up' _He thought. _'You're worse than Chad!' 'Speaking of Chad, wasn't he the one who…' 'Stopped me from kissing her? Ya' 'Some best friend.'_ The discussion reminded Troy how Chad had come between him and Gabriella seconds before their lips touched. He hated Chad at that moment. Now Gabriella didn't talk to him, and avoided him in the halls. But she couldn't avoid him at musical practice, then she just didn't make eye contact(To much criticism from Ms. Darbus). When she did make eye contact, she blushed deeply and looked away.

A very loud blast from his computer roused him at last. He looked at the screen: It said;

'You've got mail from Gabriella Montez!'

He perfected his hair before he opened it. He had to read it three times before he understood it.

Troy,

Hope for the best,

Prepare from the worst

Gabriella


	2. Sharpay and her Ways

A/N: thanks 4 the great reviews!

Settings: East High, Tuesday. Taylor and Chad plot to get Gabi and Troy together. Please R&R!

Chapter 2: Sharpay and her Ways

"Hey Troy," Chad said the next day.

"S'up," Troy said as they walked to home room.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing, about you and- Hey Taylor, _Gabriella_," Chad said, telling Troy he was going to say Gabriella's name.

"Huh," Gabriella said in a genuinely confused way.

"Huh what?" Chad said, trying to cover up his heavily annunciating.

"You just… never mind." Gabriella said shaking her head to get the thought out. "Ready for class?"

"Ya really, let's not be late for Darbus," Taylor said pulling Chad away, making Troy and Gabriella all alone in the hallway. That is besides…

"Hey Troy, Hehe!" said the unmistakable voice of Sharpay Evans. Troy winced which made Gabriella giggle. "What!" Sharpay scowled when she heard Gabriella giggle. She hated Gabriella's laugh for three reasons: 1. she hated Gabriella. 2. It meant there was an inside joke Gabriella knew and she didn't. And 3 is because it directed at her.

"No-thing!" Gabriella said between giggles.

"Ugg, whatever. Wait a minute. You think you're better than me!" Sharpay cried dramatically. "News flash! Just because you beat me out of my musical doesn't make you **better**!"

In the time Sharpay was ranting, Gabriella hadn't flinched. By now, she was used to Sharpay ranting about her and screaming at her. None the less, Sharpay couldn't stand her words hadn't impacted Gabriella. But she _really _snapped when_ Gabriella_ calmly said, "We should get to class."

"UGG!" Sharpay cried before storming off.

"Whoa," Troy said under his breath. He was in aw of Gabriella's ability to, let say, _handle_ Sharpay?

"Wha'da ya say?" Gabriella asked heading to class.

"Nothing, it's just-" 'Bring' Troy was cut off by the warning bell. Gabriella quicked her pace. They made it to class right as the tardy bell sounded.

"Hey why were you _all most_ late? It's so unlike you," Taylor said after class.

"I was with Troy in the hall, we-" Gabriella started.

"Did he finally ask you out?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"I wish! No, Sharpay cornered us, and, well, did what Sharpay does. Draws conclusion she thinks is going on and points them at who ever to make herself more popular or just to be dramatic." Gabriella explained.

"Sucks to be you," Taylor laughed.

"Ya," Gabriella agreed, she smiled as she though of the conversation she had had with herself the night before. "It does."

"Hey girls," Chad said, Troy and himself coming up behind them. Chad bent down a gave Taylor a kiss.

"Gag me with a Spoon." Gabriella said sticking her finger in her mouth to gag herself.

"Why do you say that?" asked Chad.

"Because, it not only gags you, it is also a very pain full way of being gagged," Gabriella explained.

"I don't even want to know how you know that," Chad said.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you for a sec," Troy asked

"Sure," Gabriella responded with a shrug. Taylor was amazed how coolly Gabriella was handling it.

"What was up with that e-mail you sent me? It was really, well, weird," Troy said once they got in a empty class room.

"Nothing, I was talking to my sister, the one how explores Egyptian tombs, and she told me. It seemed cool so I sent it to you," Gabriella lied. She impressed herself how she could cover up like that. The truth was, she didn't even know why she sent it. But the real question is, was he buying it?

"Oh, cool. See you at lunch?" he hated that he didn't sound cooler.

"Sure. Bye!" Gabriella left with a smile and a wave, but the second she shut the door, she smacked her forehead. Little did she know Troy did the same thing.

Please Review!

Troyella4life


	3. Lunch and English

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I can't update as much as I want, but I'll try!

Settings; Lunch at East High, please R&R

Chapter 3: Lunch and English.

"Dude! Ask her out or some one else will," Chad commanded at lunch.

"NO dude. Besides, who else will?" Troy argued.

"Well since every one knows you like her, that is besides you and her, that makes her cool and any guy would die to date your crush. Plus, she's not exactly ugly dude," Chad pointed out.

"Good point. But, I don't know," Troy said. He looked over at her table. She was talking to Taylor, but what he didn't know was they were talking about him.

(To Gabriella)

"He doesn't like me!" Gabriella said in a whisper yell.

"Yes he does!" Taylor returned the whisper yell.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She went to dup her tray. When she came back she said, "Fine." She pulled her cell phone out and started walking to the Biology lab. "Bye."

"See ya," Taylor waved, Gabriella returned the waved in a mocking way. "Ha," Taylor laughed under her breath.

(To Troy)

"Dude, what's that buzzing?" Chad asked.

"It's my cell phone, I have a text," Troy explained. He flipped open his phone and read:

Meet me in the

Biology lab ASAP!

Gabriella

"Uh… I got to go guys, catch ya later?" Troy said.

"Ya, aren't ya gonna tell us what it said," Chad asked, not liking feeling left out.

"Later. Bye," Troy leaving.

"Bye," every one at the table said.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said when he came in. "Sorry to break you away from lunch. But I need to tell you some thing."

"Let me go first," Troy said. Gabriella nodded; she could clearly wait to tell him. "Uh… ya, well. I… uh. Ummm. Right well."

"I really, really like you and what to know if you wanted to go out some time on a date!" Gabriella said in one breath. The moment she was done she cover her mouth like she had swore.

"Ya, sure!" Troy gasped.

"Ok, great well I'll see you later I guess," Gabriella smiled. Then she quickly walked out.

"Totally, bye," Troy said.

"Bye," Gabriella said before closing the door.

"Yes! Finally," Taylor said during free period when Gabriella told her what had happened. "So how did he ask you?"

"He didn't, I did," Gabriella said. "I am so tired of hearing how the guys have to ask the girls out! In my old town, the guys thought they were 'to cool' to ask girls out. It was really annoying, but it built confidence!"

"Right sorry," Taylor apologized.

"No big. Any way, I just said 'Do you want to go out sometime?' and that was that," Gabriella explained.

"Oh, cool" Taylor said.

"Let's go… some where other than the auditorium, I'm bored," Gabriella said as she got up to leave.

"Ok," Taylor said.

"Dude Troy, she asked you out?" Chad asked for about the hundredth time.

"Ya dude. If you ask me that one more time I'm gonna have to start speaking French 'cause you aren't understanding English!" Troy said out of impatience.

"Dude, you can speak French?" Chad asked in a serious tone.

"I'm just gonna walk away now," Troy said as they headed for English class.

They were right by the auditorium when Taylor and Gabriella appeared.

"Hey," Chad and Troy said.

"Hey," the two girls answered. Gabriella asked, "You guys going to English?"

"Ya, you?" Chad said.

"Same," Taylor said as they started walking again. Then it got really quiet between the four.

"I don't like the word 'Chuckled,'" Gabriella said they all stopped and looked at her. "I don't like awkward silences either! Did you ever notice the way awkward is spelled, it's so weird. Oh look class!" and she hurried in to take her seat.

"She really doesn't like awkward silences, does she?" Chad said as they went in, the other two shook their heads 'no.'

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to add. Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to me! I'll keep writing as long as you guys like it, Troyell4ever!


	4. Please read

A/NHey guys, I got a e-mail telling me to get more drama, trust me drama's coming! Wait 'till Sharpay finds out! Any way thanks for all the support! It's means so much to me you like it! I'll try to add as much as possible. Thanks again

Troyella4ever


End file.
